Mini/List of Mini Types
This is a list of minis documented in OFUs or PPC missions. Please read the main article before adding to this list. If you add a new mini type, please include your source for it. Also, if you see something without a source and you know where it came from, please add the source. Thanks! Non-Continuum Minis * Mini-agents are rarely observed; they tend to be edited out of existence before they have a chance to spawn, but a few have been sighted on the Board. * Mini-authors, while not unusual, do not have a unique form. Instead, they take on the mini-type of the continuum they were created in (i.e., Stephanie the mini-Sparklewolf, Tokein the mini-Balrog, etc). * Mini-Boarders are usually small versions of the Boarder whose name was misspelled. They somewhat resemble Ewoks. * Mini-Sues are created when a Suethor misspells his own Mary Sue's name. They tend to be pink and glittery, but not as dangerous as the Sue herself. * Mini-trolls are spawned when the denizen of a trollfic misspells its own name. Given the over-the-top horrible writing characteristic of many trollfics, this is to be expected. They should be exterminated with prejudice. First mentioned by Herr Wozzeck. (Note that 10th Kingdom, ''Buffy'' and ''Angel'' have proper minis named mini-trolls.) * Cliffie is created by a badfic author overusing cliffhangers at the end of chapters and calling them cliffies. First mentioned by Indemaat. * Mini-jack-o'-lanterns are created when a fic misspells Halloween (the holiday). They usually show up as a small jack-o'-lantern with the misspelled name carved into it. First discovered by Iximaz LEGENDARY BADFIC. NSFW & NSFB. ** It's not confirmed that this was the original appearance, so this page should be edited if a previous instance is found. Minis by Continuum The original version of this list was created by Tawaki on the PPC LiveJournal. 0-9 * 10th Kingdom — mini-Trolls — First mention at the Official Fanfiction Academy of the Nine Kingdoms * 1984 — mini-Telescreens — First mention by July, Trojanhorse, and Paddlebrains * 300 — mini-Immortals — First mention by Sara A * The A-Team — mini-Deckers — First mention by IndeMaat * Ace Combat — mini-Razgrizes — First mention by Sergio Turbo * Aeschylus — mini-Erinyes — First mention on the Board ** This mini type is not yet official and can be changed by the first writer of an Aeschylus OFU or the first to write an Aeschylus mission that produces a mini. * Ancient Rome — mini-Capitoline Wolves — First mention by Huinesoron * ''Angel'' — mini-trolls — First mention by HonorH and Rhysdux * Animorphs — mini-Taxxons — First mention by Iximaz * Artemis Fowl — mini-Roots — First mention in the Fowl Fanfiction Boarding School * Avatar — mini-Toruks — First mention by Honu-Wahine * Avatar: The Last Airbender — Varies depending on the nation of the misspelling. Air Nomads create mini-Sky Bisons, Water Tribals create mini-Unagi, Earth Kingdom subjects create mini-Badgermoles, Fire Nationals create mini-Fire Dragons, and Republic City-related people and events create mini-Fire Ferrets. — The minis of the four nations were first mentioned by PitViperOfDoom and Republic City's minis were first mentioned by firemagic. Unaffiliated or miscellaneous minis take the form of mini-Flying Lemurs, and all minis default to this form when sent to the Official Fanfiction University of Avatar: the Last Airbender. * Avengers — mini-Nick Furys — First mention by Ellipsis Flood B * Banjo-Kazooie — mini-Jinjos — First mention by Herr Wozzeck * Batman series — mini-Bat-Mites — First mention by Shattered Sanity * Battlestar Galactica — mini-Centurions — First mention by Lily Winterwood * Bayonetta — mini-Fortitudos — First mention by SkarmorySilver * The Belgariad/''The Malloreon'' — mini-Eldrakyn — First mention in The Annals of BelMal Tech * Big Hero 6 — mini-Baymaxes — First mention by SkarmorySilver * Bionicle — mini-Rahkshi — First mention by Lilac Lielac * Black Butler — Continuity Cats — First mention by eatpraylove * Black Jewels Trilogy — mini-Lorns — First mention in the Official Black Jewels Fanfiction University * Bleach — mini-Menos Grandes — First mention by Serra * The Bourne Trilogy — mini-Jackals — First mention in the Fanfiction Academic Institute of Langley * Buffy the Vampire Slayer — mini-trolls — First mention by HonorH and Rhysdux C * The Cadfael Chronicles — mini-Characters — First mention by Rosie Azrael * Call of Duty — mini-soldiers — First mention by Herr Wozzeck * Card Captor Sakura — Mini-Guardians — First mention at the Official Fanfiction University of Tomoeda * CATS — mini-Pollicles — First mention in the Official Fanfiction Univeristy of CATS * Charmed — "Geps," "Beps," and "Breps" (copies of Kit the Persian with miscolored eyes) — First mention at the Official University of Charmed Fanfiction * The Chronicles of Narnia — mini-dragons — First appearance in the Official Fanfiction University of Narnia * The Chronicles of Prydain — mini-Gwythaints — First mention by Tawaki * Chrono Trigger — mini-Lavos — First mention in the Official Fanfiction Academy of Chrono Trigger * Cloverfield — mini-Clovers — First mention by SkarmorySilver * Code Geass — mini-Shinkiro — First mention in the Official Fanfiction University of Geass * CSI:Miami — mini-Shades — First mention by IndeMaat D * Danny Phantom — ghost iguanas — First mention at the Official Fanfiction University of Amity Park * The Dark Is Rising — mini-''milgwyn'' (singular "mini-''milgwn''") — First mention by Lleu * Dead Space — mini-Hunters — First mention by Herr Wozzeck * Death Note — Defect Notes — First mention by SkarmorySilver * "The Demented Cartoon Movie" — mini-Hi-Blahs — First mention by Tawaki * Detective Conan/''Case Closed'' — mini-Killers — First mention on the Board ** This mini type is not yet official and can be changed by the first writer of a Detective Conan OFU or the first to write a Detective Conan mission that produces a mini. * Discworld — mini-Luggages — First mention in the Official Fanfiction University of Discworld * Doctor Who — mini-Reapers — First mention by Indemaat * Dracula — mini-Children of the Night — First mention by Huinesoron * Dragonback — mini-Valahgua — First mention on the Board ** This mini type is not yet official and can be changed by the first writer of a Dragonback OFU or the first to write a Dragonback mission that produces a mini. * DragonKeeper Chronicles — mini-Blimmets — First mention on the Board ** This mini type is not yet official and can be changed by the first writer of a DragonKeeper Chronicles OFU or the first to write a DragonKeeper Chronicles mission that produces a mini. * Dragonlance — mini-Draconians — First mention in the Official Fanfiction University of Krynn (link deleted) * Dragonriders of Pern — mini-Whers — first mention by Neshomeh, hS, and Kippur * Dragon Age — mini-Darkspawn; the race of the character determines the type of darkspawn. (Humans become mini-Hurlocks, dwarves become mini-Genlocks, elves become mini-Shrieks and Qunari become mini-ogres. Misspellings of major things, such as organizations, become mini-Archdemons; a misspelling of a type of darkspawn becomes a mini-Broodmother.) — First mention by Herr Wozzeck * Dragons in Our Midst — mini-Watchers — First mention on the Board ** This mini type is not yet official and can be changed by the first writer of a Dragons in Our Midst OFU or the first to write a Dragons in Our Midst mission that produces a mini. * Dresden Files - Pixies - First mention by Hardric * Dust: An Elysian Tail - mini-Demons - First mention by Voyd E * Egyptian mythology — mini-Ammets — First mention by Tungsten Monk * The Elder Scrolls — mini-cliff-racers * The Elenium/''The Tamuli'' — mini-Damorks — First mention at the Matherion Fanfiction University * Ella Enchanted — mini-ogre-dragons — First mention at the Ella Enchanted University * Enchanted Forest Chronicles — Mini-Rock Snakes — First mentioned by eatpraylove in the Library of the Damned ** This mini type is not yet official and can be changed by the first writer of a Enchanted Forest Chronicles OFU or the first to write an Enchanted Forest Chronicles mission that produces a mini. * Euripides — mini-Cyclopses — First mention on the Board ** This mini type is not yet official and can be changed by the first writer of an Euripides OFU or the first to write an Euripides mission that produces a mini. F * Fable — mini-Balverines * Fairy Tail — mini-Demons — First mention by SkarmorySilver, eatpraylove, and James Shields * Fallout — mini-Deathclaws — First mention by PoorCynic * Farscape — mini-Budongs — First mention by Neshomeh and Artemis in a never-finished mission (the badfic was deleted) ** This mini type is not yet official and can be changed by the first writer of a Farscape OFU or the first to write a Farscape mission that produces a mini. * Final Fantasy — mini-Moogles and mini-Neo-Bahamuts — First mention for both at the Official Fanfiction University of Final Fantasy. * Firebird Series — mini-Kiel (the raptors, not the character) — First mention by Tawaki * Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken — mini-Dragons — First mention at the Official Fanfiction University of Rekka no Ken (two posts down) * Firefly — mini-Reavers — First mention by Rez * Five Nights at Freddy's – mini-animatronics – first mention by Voyd and SkarmorySilver * Forgotten Realms — mini-Slayers — First mention at the Official University of Baldur's Gate Fanfiction (link deleted) * Frozen — mini-Snowgies — First mention by Edhelistar * Fullmetal Alchemist — mini-chimerae — First mention in the Alchemists' Fanfiction Academy G * Garfield — mini-Mondays — First mention by Tawaki * Gattaca — mini-Ladders * G.I. Joe — mini-Battle Android Troopers (BATs) — First mention by Tungsten Monk * Gilbert and Sullivan operas — mini-Major Generals — First mention on the Board ** This mini type is not yet official and can be changed by the first writer of a Gilbert and Sullivan OFU or the first to write a Gilbert and Sullivan mission that produces a mini. * Gladiator — mini-gladiators — First mention at the Gladitorial Fanfiction University * Godzilla — mini-kaiju; these minis default to mini-Godzillas if the character whose name is misspelled is a human character, a location, or otherwise not a kaiju. Mispellings of specific kaiju names produce miniature versions of the kaiju in question. — First mention by SkarmorySilver * Golden Sun — mini-Dullahans — First mention at the Official Fanfiction University of Weyard * Good Omens — mini-hell-hounds (mini-hell-puppies in the case of bad nicknames) — First mention in the Good Omens Official Fanfiction Summer School * Gorillaz — mini-Zombie Apes — Developed during a Board discussion ** This mini type is not yet official and can be changed by the first writer of a Gorillaz OFU or the first to write a Gorillaz mission that produces a mini. H * Half-Life — mini-Headcrabs — First mention by PigeonArmy (link broken) * Halo — mini-Hunters — First mention by Maslab * Harry Potter — mini-Aragogs — First mention in the Hogwarts Fanfiction Academy * Haruhi Suzumiya — mini-Celestials — First mention by Pieguy * Heavy Rain — mini-Origami figures — First mention by Herr Wozzeck * Hellsing— mini-Schrödingers — First mention by Riese * Heroes — mini-Mr. Muggleses — First mention by PigeonArmy (link broken) * Hetalia: Axis Powers — mini-Mochi Nations — First mention in the International Academy of Hetalia Fanfiction, but are found in the actual canon, too. * His Dark Materials — mini-''panserbjørne'' — First mention by Pretzel * Hogan's Heroes — unnamed, but they look like headgear (helmets, etc.) on tiny legs — First mention by IndeMaat * Homestuck — mini-Tyrannies — First mention at the Official Fanfiction Universitystuck * House, M.D. — mini-canes — First mention by Ellipsis Flood I * Ice Age — Spellcheck Scrats — First mention by SkarmorySilver * The Incredibles — mini-Omnidroids — First mention by SkarmorySilver * Indiana Jones — mini-Boulders — First mention by SkarmorySilver * The Inheritance Cycle — mini-Urgals — First mention by Kippurbird J * Jeeves and Wooster — uncertain, but either mini-Jeevses or mini version of the misspelled character — First mention by Edhelistar and SkarmorySilver * Jurassic Park — mini-''T. Rex'' — First mention by Caddy-shack and Guvnor * ''Justice League'' — mini-Starros — First mention by SkarmorySilver K * Katekyo Hitman Reborn! — mini-shape-shifting chameleons — First mention by Makari * Kid Icarus ''— mini-Monoeyes — First mention by SkarmorySilver * ''Kim Possible — mini-Henchmen — First mention by EllipsisFlood * Kingdom Hearts — mini-Darksides — First mention by Wide Eyed Idealist * Kirby — mini-Krackos — First mention by WarriorJoe L * Labyrinth — clusters of Helping Hands — First mention in the Labyrinth Academy * The Land Before Time — miniature versions of whatever dinosaur has been misspelled — First mention in the missions to the Legendary Badfic "Land Before Time: Littlefoot x Cera" (NSFW) * League of Legends — mini-Kog'maws — first mention by Voyd * Left 4 Dead — mini-Tanks — First mention by PoorCynic * The Legend of Zelda — mini-Gohmas — First mention by RoryD * Les Misérables — mini-Bricks — First mention in L'Université des Écrivains Misérables * Looney Tunes — mini-Tasmanian Devils * The Lord of the Rings — mini-Balrogs — First mention in the Official Fanfiction University of Middle-earth * Lost — mini-polar bears — First mention at the Official Fanfiction University of the Island M * Magic: The Gathering — mini-Atogs — First mention by gaijinguy * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha — mini-Berserk Defence Programmes — First mention by firemagic * Mario Universe — mini-Goombas — First mention by Herr Wozzeck * M*A*S*H — mini-P.A. systems — First mention by Ekyl * Mass Effect — mini-Colossi — First mention by PoorCynic * The Matrix — mini-Sentinels — First mention in the Official Fanfiction University of Crossovers * Merlin — mini-Questing Beasts — First mention by Miah * Metroid — mini-Metroids * Minecraft — mini-creepers — First mention by SkarmorySilver * Mighty Ducks — mini-ducks — First mention at the Ducks University of Fan Fiction * Miraculous Ladybug — Adverse Akuma — First mention by Silv * Monster Musume — mini-Suus — First mention by Voyd * Mulan — mini-Huns — First mention by Cyba Zero * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic — mini-Discords — First mention by Pretzel * Myst — mini-camoudiles — First mention by Tawaki N * Naruto — mini-Kuramas, also known as mini-Kyūbis — First mention by Adagio * NCIS — mini-LEOs — First mention by IndeMaat * NCIS: Los Angeles — mini-LEOs — First mention by Astral Void * Neon Genesis Evangelion — mini-Sachiels — First mention by Fish Custard O * Old Kingdom (Abhorsenverse) — mini-Moggets — First mention by the Irish Samurai * One Piece — mini-Sea Kings — First mention by SkarmorySilver, eatpraylove, and James Shields * The Outsiders — mini-Fuzzies — First mention in the Official Fanfiction University of the Outsiders (link broken) * Overwatch - mini-Bastions - First mention by Iximaz, but created by Alleb. P * Percy Jackson and the Olympians — mini-Furies — First mention in the Official Fanfiction University of Olympus * Perfect Dark — mini-Skedar * Persona series — mini-Reapers — First mention in "Backside of the Canon" by Hardric * The Phantom of the Opera — not-so-mini mini-Grasshoppers and mini-Scorpions — First mention in the Official PhanPhiction Academy * Portal — Frankenturrets — First mention at the Aperture Science Fanfiction Enrichment Seminar * Pirates of the Caribbean — Misspelled Monkeys — First mention in the Official Fanfiction University of the Caribbean Islands (only surviving text from original) * Pokémon — mini-Missingnos — First mention at the Official Pokémon Fanfiction University * Prototype — mini-Brawlers — First mention by Voyd R * Ranger's Apprentice — mini-Kalkara — First mention by Iximaz * Real World — miniature versions of whoever was misspelled. * Redwall — mini-Deepcoilers — First mention by Laburnum * RWBY — mini-Beowolves — First mention by TheShyIon S * Sailor Moon — mini-youma — still referenced in the Official Fanfiction University of Crossovers * Sanctuary — mini-''stenopelhabbilis'' — First mention by Miah * A Series of Unfortunate Events — mini-flesh-eating leeches — First mention at the Vagrants' Fanfiction Discipline * Shakespeare's plays — mini-Calibans — First mention on the Board ** This mini type is not yet official and can be changed by the first writer of a Shakespeare OFU or the first to write a Shakespeare mission that produces a mini. * Sherlock Holmes — mini-Hounds of the Baskervilles — First mention at the Baker Street Fanfiction Academy * Skies of Arcadia — mini-Gigas (based on the character's homeland, singular "Gigas") — First suggested in the comments of the Official Fanfiction University of the Arcadian Skies. Later made official. * Skulduggery Pleasant — mini-Cleavers * Sofia the First - mini-Minimuses - first mention by Iximaz * Sonic the Hedgehog — mini-Chaoses — First mention by SkarmorySilver ** There may be unconfirmed instances of this mini type in previous PPC missions. If this is the case, please change the link above. * The Space Trilogy — mini-''Hnéraki'' — First mention by Tawaki ** This mini type is not yet official and can be changed by the first writer of a Space Trilogy OFU or the first to write a Space Trilogy mission that produces a mini. * Square One — mini-Mister Glitches — First mention on the Board ** This mini type is not yet official and can be changed by the first writer of a Square One OFU or the first to write a Square One mission that produces a mini. * Stargate (film) — mini-Mastadges — First mention in the Stargate Official Fanfiction University * Stargate Atlantis — mini-Wraiths — First mention by IndeMaat * Stargate SG-1 — mini-Unas — First mention by Pretzel and Miah (NSFW) * Star Trek — mini-Tribbles — First mention in the Official Fanfiction University of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ** Transform into mini-Gorn at OFAS — First mention * Star Wars — mini-Rancors — First mention in the Star Wars Fanfiction Academy (link broken) * Steven Universe — mini-Centipeetles — First mention by SkarmorySilver, eatpraylove, and James Shields * Supernatural — mini-hellhounds — First mention by EileenAlphabet * Super Smash Bros. ''— mini-Master Hands — First mention by SkarmorySilver * ''Sweeney Todd — mini-Razors — First mention by Battle Hamster (link broken) T * Teen Titans — mini-Slades — First mention at the Official Fanfiction University of Teen Titans (link missing) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles — mini-Bebops and mini-Rocksteadys — first mentioned in Mutant Academy * Teletubbies — mini-Noo-Noos — First mention by Desdendelle * Thunderbirds — mini-Crabloggers — First mention by Desdendelle * Thundercats — mini-Snarfs — First mention by Meta * Torchwood — mini-Reapers, that due to being a spin-off can't fly in a straight line — First mention by IndeMaat; the concept was however thought up much earlier, for a mission that was never finished. * Tortall universe — mini-Stormwings — First mention by Meip * Transformers — mini-Ick-Yaks — Developed during a Board discussion *This mini type is not yet official and can be changed by the first writer of a Transformers OFU or the first to write a Transformers mission that produces a mini. * Treasure Planet - mini-Morphs - First Mention by Iximaz * Twilight — mini-Sparklewolves — First mention by Fish Custard * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle — mini-kiji, demons that appear in a particular province — First mention in the OFUTRC U * Uncle Tom's Cabin — mini-Legrees — Developed during a Board discussion ** This mini type is not yet official and can be changed by the first writer of an Uncle Tom's Cabin OFU or the first to write an Uncle Tom's Cabin mission that produces a mini. * Undertale — Normal-Sized Temmies — First mention by SkarmorySilver V * Valdemar Saga — mini-Wyrsa — First mention in the Official Fanfiction Collegium of Valdemar * Van Helsing — mini-Baby Vampires — [http://misscam.dreamwidth.org/112534.html?thread=3185558#cmt3185558 First appearance at a deleted Van Helsing OFU] * VeggieTales — mini-Fibs * View Askewniverse — mini-Golgothans — Developed during a Board discussion ** This mini type is not yet official and can be changed by the first writer of a View Askew OFU or the first to write a mission in the View Askewniverse that produces minis. W * ''Warcraft''/''World of Warcraft'' — Wrath Cadets — First mention by Phobos ** This mini type was actually created by Farseer-Lolotea, but quite where this was decided is proving tricky to track down. * Warehouse 13 — mini-Farnsworths — First mention by Guvnor Of Space * Warhammer 40,000 — mini-grox — First mention by Neshomeh and Thoth * Warriors — mini-monsters — First mention by KittyNoodles * Watamote — mini-Mokocchis — First mention by Voyd * Watership Down — mini-Woundworts — First mention by Tawaki * The West Wing — mini-Elefunkies — First mention by Chatvert * Wicked — mini-Time Dragons — First mention at the Official Wicked Fanfiction University * Witch Hunter Robin — mini-psycho witches — First mention at the SOLOMON Fanfiction University * The Wizard of Oz — mini-Scoodlers — First mention by Tawaki ** This mini type is not yet official and can be changed by the first writer of a Wizard of Oz OFU or the first to write a Wizard of Oz PPC mission that produces a mini. * World One — See '''Real World'.'' X * X/1999 — mini-sakura trees — First mention by Teena M * The X-Files — mini-CSMs (short for Cigarette-Smoking Man) — First mention at The Official Fanfiction University of the X-Files * X-Men — mini-Sentinels — First mention in the Xavier Fanfiction Institute Y * Yu-Gi-Oh! — mini-Duel Monsters — First mention by Desdendelle and Firemagic * Yu Yu Hakusho — currently unnamed — First mention by Teena M and Wyldehorse Z * Zombieland — miniature zombified versions of the misspelled character — First mention by Lily-Gnome Category:Lists List of Mini Types